Lorane120 Place Number 14
Hello people, this is my first creepypasta on this wiki. I hope it's not too bad for you to read. The story So, it all began when i was on the ROBLOX web. Then went to the Games page and then joining a game called Bee Swarm Simulator. I was a newbie in that game so i followed the game's tutorial/instructions on how to play. Then, i begin doing things like others do in the game. It was all normal, until someone named lorane120 joined. He was just doing fine in the game too, but then he started to idle for a while. I didn't mind him that much in the time. After that, everyone left the server. Only the two of us were in the server. I tried talking to him while he was still idling. I said "hi why are u afk", he said "Turn around.", I didn't see anything when i turned around. I was thinking that he was just a troll and said "lol are u trying to scare me?", he replied "No... Come join my game" all of a sudden. I said "ok" and sent him a friend request. He left, followed by me. When i joined, his place was called lorane120's Place Number 14 just like in the title. When it all loaded, there was nothing but just a baseplate. Then i turned around, I see a bunch of empty destroyed houses. When i got inside of one, he was there. Sitting and waiting for me. I simply said "hi what this is game", he then replied "my hometown.", I was just feeling fine that moment. But then he left and the game got shut down. I joined back in for no reason at all, and then the game's sky was dark with a black fog. He joined me to the game, It then started to play a creepy weird music. I wandered in the destroyed village, seeing nothing but wood and stuff. After awhile i see him walking infront of me. I asked him "dude, wth is happening?", he then said "You ruined it all." I was freaked out when he said that, as the music got louder and louder. I tried leaving the game but the button was locked just like how the reset button is. i tried Alt + F4, or pressing F11 (fullscreen off) but it didn't worked either. That was when my heart started racing, "What did I ruinnnn??" i said. he replied "You destroyed my town, my everything..." That was when i got a bad feeling about it. He said "Now, let's play hide and seek!" "I will count from 10 to 1!", Then a creepy children singing song came. I got creeped out and tried to hide as soon as possible. I managed to hide somewehere before the countdown was over. "Here i come!" he said. I freaked out and hoped that he didn't find me. I know that this is just ROBLOX but this seems so terrifying, yet weird. He said "If i find you, you'll DIE in real life! Ahahahahahaha!" The creepy children singing continued as he kept searching for me. I aimed my camera to the left corner of the damaged house, and there he was. A black figure with a knife, then he did find me! He chased me down until i reached a dead end. He kept walking slowly and slowly to me. I managed to jump past him to run away. He then left the game and the game got shut down again. I was able to leave it. This thing still creeps me out when thinking about it. I didn't tell anyone about this terrifying experience. The tomorrow day, i searched for his profile in ROBLOX. but no to be found. I was thinking that he got banned for doing creepy things in ROBLOX, or other things. I finally got the guts to tell one of my friends about this incident. He said victims that got to his game dies in real life, like what that murderer said in the game. Everything went back to normal. Ending Well, i hope this story was interesting enough for you. If it was, leave a comment down below and sorry for the usage of dots and commas. Bye!